En mörk Natt
by Mr. Balthazar
Summary: Harrys och Rons sjätte år på Hogwarts men är allt som det ska? Vad försigår i skuggorna på Hogwarts...
1. Möte i natten

Han vaknade med ett ryck. Han lyfte bort draperierna på sin säng och tittade ut. Inget där, alla de andra pojkarna i sovsalen låg och sov ovanligt tyst. Han kollade även ifall det var någon uggla som hade kommit in i rummet men det hade det inte.

"_Äsch, det var nog inget_." Sade han glatt till sig själv och lade sig ner i sängen igen.

Så var det där igen, känslan av att någonting kallade på hans uppmärksamhet. Hans märke brände plötsligt till som om en blixt slagit ner i det.

"_Aj_" sade han högt men slog snabbt händerna för munnen.

Han ville inte väcka sina kamrater. Han kände på ärret och visst kändes det att det var annorlunda. Han kikade återigen ut i rummet.Ingen hade vaknat av hans korta skrik.

Han tog sig tyst ur sängen och tog under tystnad på sig sin klädnad, stoppade ner sin trollstav i hölstret vid midjan och gick mot dörren. Ett ovanligt högt gnisslande kom från den när han öppnade. Han tittade en sista gång på sina kamrater som fortfarande sov innan han lämnade sovsalen.

Han smög genom korridorerna så tyst han kunde och väntade vid varje hörn så att han var säker på att ingen kom i nästa korridor. På andra våningen höll han på att springa in i Peeves men ställde sig bakom en rustning tills det att han försvunnit in i ett klassrum och börjat kasta omkring böckerna som fanns där inne. Han gick genom entréhallen och fortsatte ner i källaren. Direkt efter trappan tog han till höger, precis som förra gången. Han hittade dörren som även nu var öppen och gick in. Det var ingen där ännu så han satte sig ner på en av de få stolarna.

Medan han satt där började han fundera på vad det egentligen var han höll på med. Det satt en spegel på väggen och i den såg han en rädd sextonårig pojke. Han tittade på sitt ärr igen. Det smärtade fortfarande i det och han ville helst att märket skulle försvinna. Men det skulle det aldrig göra, han skulle ha det där för alltid som ett bevis på sin dumhet.

Hur kunde han ha trott att han skulle kunna betala tillbaka sina skulder genom att arbeta en gång utan att få betala något för det? Visst, han hade behövt pengarna till begravningen men den han hade lånat av hade ju sagt att det var okej att han fick pengarna och inte behövde betala tillbaka. Varför hade han varit så dum att han absolut ville betala tillbaka så att han sålde sig så lätt som han gjort?

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och en lång och smal pojke kom in, hans vita sliskiga hår lyste lång väg och hans leende var lismande.

"_Så du är här, vad bra. Du har ett nytt uppdrag_." Sade Draco Malfoy med sin överlägsna röst.

Han tittade med avsky på Malfoy.

"_Tänk att någon från er familj skulle arbeta tillsammans med oss, det trodde jag aldrig_." sade Malfoy "_Jag har faktiskt ändrat uppfattning om dig_."

"_Det var ju roligt att du gjort det, jag önskar jag kunde säga det samma._" svarade han buttert.

"_Inte så där nu_" Sade Malfoy "_Du vill väl få pengar att betala din skuld? Tänk på din mamma._"

Där kom det igen, den ömma punkt där Malfoy alltid lyckades få honom att göra det han ville bara för att han så gärna ville betala tillbaka de pengar han lånat till begravningen av hans mamma. Han suckade.

"_Vad är det du vill att jag ska göra den här gången_?"

Malfoy fick till ett elakt flin.

"_Det är teoretiskt prov i försvar mot svartkonster imorgon. Tänk om Potters bläckflaska bara råkade vippa ut över provet precis i slutet_." Sade Malfoy så oskyldigt som han kunde samtidigt som han flinade lätt. "_Om så skulle vara fallet ligger betalningen på samma plats, bakom statyn på tredje våningen_"

Han suckade men nickade och sade "_Okej_".

Malfoy andades lugnt.

"_Bra. Om det misslyckas igen så blir det inga mer pengar och HAN kommer nog vilja ha ett samtal med dig_." Sade Malfoy innan han lämnade rummet.

Han suckade igen och gick fem minuter senare ut från källarrummet för att gå och lägga sig igen.


	2. Teoretiskt prov

De åt frukosten under tystnad. Alla försökte dra fram alla sina kunskaper om försvar mot svartkonster inför det stundande provet. Samtidigt hade inte Gryffindor något särskilt glatt att prata om. De hade förlorat förra helgens quidditchmatch mot slytherin.

På väg upp mot klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster försökte Ron dra igång ett samtal.

"_Vad tror ni. Kommer det att bli som de förra proven han hade_?"

Ingen svarade, de flesta menade att han fejkat sin sjukdom under förra quidditchmatchen och skyllde förlusten på honom, därför pratade de inte med honom om det inte var absolut nödvändigt.

"_Han kan ju inte ha förändrats så pass sedan sist, så det borde ju bli enkelt_" sade han i ett nytt försök att få igång ett samtal.

"_Ron, vara bara tyst_" sade Harry. "_Alla laddar upp inför provet och har ingen lust att prata men jag tror faktiskt att han har ändrat sig något annars skulle inte alla föräldrar tillåta att han undervisar här igen!_"

Ron tystnade och gick som de andra in i klassrummet och satte sig ner och väntade på att Professor Lupin skulle komma in. Lupin kom efter en liten stund in och ställde sig längst fram i klassrummet.

"_Välkomna till ännu en lektion i det ädla ämnet försvar mot svartkonster. Idag ska vi som sagt ha ett litet prov. Ni ska inte vara oroliga. Det är proven nästa år som är de viktiga, det här är bara för att ni ska få en uppfattning om vad ni kan och inte. Vad ni behöver läsa på mera om_." Han började dela ut proven till dem alla samtidigt som han meddelade. "_Även de här proven är belagda med en antifuskbesvärjelse så ni gör inget besvär med att fuska_" Han gick tillbaka längst fram och satte sig bakom katedern.

"_Börja nu_!" Sade han och alla började raspa ner svaren med sina fjäderpennor.

Precis som Ron hade trott hade inte Lupins prov blivit nämnvärt svårare sedan sist och han blev klar fort med det och satt sedan och väntade på att tiden skulle ta slut.

"_Nu har ni två minuter kvar_"

Ron satt nervös och tittade runt i klassrummet. Nästan alla var klara. Det var enbart Hermione som snabbt kollade igenom sina svar en sista gång.

"_Och där var tiden ute_" sade Lupin. " _Kan Ron och Seamus samla in proven och komma fram med dem_."

Ron tog sitt prov och började resa sig och skulle samtidigt ta Harrys som var hans bänkkamrat. Precis när han reste sig upp, snavade han till mot bordsbenet och föll omkull ner mot golvet. Harrys bläckflaska som fortfarande var öppen välte och allt bläck rann ut över provet.

"_Neej_!" utbrast Harry.

Längre bak i klassrummet hördes någon skratta ett rått skratt men både Harry och Ron var alldeles för upprörda över det inträffade att de inte tänkte på det.

"_Förlåt mig Harry, det var inte meningen_" sade Ron förskräckt.

"_Vad är det frågan om_?" kom Lupin och undrade men fick syn på Harrys prov.

"_Äsch då, sådant händer. Inget att göra åt det_." Sade han och tog alla prov och de fick sedan lämna klassrummet även fast inte lektionen var slut.

"_Är du mycket arg på mig Harry_?" frågade Ron försiktigt.

"_Nej, det var inte ditt fel, det var en olycka. Inget att göra något åt_." sade Harry lugnt.

"_Tråkigt med bläcket på ditt prov_." kom Hermione fram och sade till Harry.

"_Jo, men det var ju inte ett särskilt viktigt prov, jag är glad att det inte hände under provet i trolldryckskonst. Snape hade gett lägsta betyg direkt och slängt ut mig från lektionerna. Då skulle jag aldrig bli det jag vill_."

"_Vad är det_?" frågade Hermione.

"_En Auror, det vet ju du_" sade Harry medan de gick in i växthuset.

"_Visst vet jag det, kära du_." sade Hermione och kysste honom på kinden med ett leende.

Ron kände en underlig känsla i magen när han såg det och var tvungen att titta bort. Efter lektionen i örtlära när de gick in i stora salen för lunch hade ryktet om det inträffade spridit sig och nästan alla i salen pratade om det fast inte som Ron hade trott. De pratade inte om att Harry skulle få ett misslyckat Försvar mot svartkonstprov utan de pratade om hur klantig Ron var. Harry hade tydligen också trott att det skulle vara tvärtom för han tittade medlidsamt på Ron. Ron ryckte bara på axlarna för att visa att han inte brydde sig, vilket han egentligen gjorde ganska mycket. Sedan vände han blicken bort mot Slytherins bord och såg rakt mot Malfoy som skrattade som de andra. Under en kort sekund möttes deras blick och Malfoy log elakt samtidigt som han nickade lite lätt.


	3. Fler uppdrag

"_Harry_!" ropade Ron när Harry kom in i uppehållsrummet. "_Hur gick det_?"

"_Jodå, jag får göra om provet om jag vill_." svarade Harry.

"_Då kommer du väl att göra det_?"

"_Jag vet inte, Professor Lupin sade att han visste att jag var bra i ämnet änd_" sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "_Men jag kommer nog att göra det, bara för att jag tycker att det är ett roligt ämne_" fortsatte han och log mot Ron.

Ron betraktade Harry ett ögonblick och stack sedan ner handen i fickan och kände på påsen med siklarna i. Det kändes skönt att ha dem men han ville inte ha dem. Han tog fram påsen ur fickan och gav till Harry.

"_Vad är det här_?" frågade Harry.

"_Det är en delbetalning av lånet_" svarade Ron.

Harry öppnade påsen och tog ut 17 siklar.

"_Ron, du vet att jag inte vill ha tillbaka pengarna_" sade Harry och räckte tillbaka påsen till Ron "_Och var har du fått dem ifrån_?"

Ron tog inte tillbaka påsen utan skakade bara på huvudet.

"_Ja, jag vet men jag vill betala tillbaka. Och jag hittade dem och ingen har gjort anspråk på dem trots att jag satt upp lappar_." sade Ron.

Harry tittade lite misstänkt på Ron som såg sig osäkert omkring.

"_Är det säkert att du har hittat dem_?" frågade Harry misstänksamt.

"_Ja jag har inte snott dem om det är det du menar_." svarade Ron häftigt.

Harry såg noga på Ron och insåg att han varit orättvis mot honom, han var ju hans vän och borde lita på honom.

"_Förlåt mig Ron, det var inte rätt av mig att ifrågasätta var du fått dem_."

"_Det är lugnt_." svarade Ron.

Harry gick upp till sovsalen för att hämta en bok. Ron satt still i fåtöljen och tänkte på vad det var han hade gjort. Hur länge skulle han kunna hålla sin hemlighet hemlig?

"_Så länge ingen ser märket så är det lugnt_" tänkte han och kände på det. Det var fortfarande lite sårskorpor kvar och huden var därför ojämn.

"_Jag får vara sjuk nästa match med så att ingen ser det i omklädningsrummet_." Han förstod att han i princip skulle bli lynchad om han inte var med i nästa match men jämfört med hur de skulle reagera på det han hade under huden på armen var det inget. Harry kom tillbaka från sovsalen och Ron drog upp klädnaden över armen igen och började göra läxan i förvandlingskonst.  
  
Det var mitt i natten och han satt upp i sängen och väntade på att Seamus skulle somna om. Först hade han trott att Seamus vaknat av att han hade skrikit men han hade tydligen bara varit på toa. Han granskade under tiden märket under huden på vänster arm. Han mådde illa när han tänkte på det men mådde ännu mer illa när han tänkte på vad som skulle kunna hända om han inte gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Han skulle antagligen dö eller något ännu värre. Samtidigt kände han det som att han svek sina två bästa vänner men nu var det inget att göra åt det, han var redan inne i gruppen. Och han var ju tvungen att göra det här för att hitta Mollys mördare, tänkte han.  
  
Han tänkte tillbaka på drömmen han haft. Han hade drömt om Molly, hon hade varit i köket och diskat, gjort maten och stickat på några av Weasley tröjorna samtidigt medan resten av familjen var i Diagongränden. Hon hade nynnat på sin favoritsång och var glad. Plötsligt hade en lång och smal främling kommit gåendes mot huset och klivit in i köket med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

"_Var är din man_" sade främlingen med ofattbart bekant röst.

"_Han är inte hemma och jag tycker du ska lämna mitt kök meddetsamma_!" sade Molly med höjd och irriterad röst.

Plötsligt hade ett grönt ljus kommit från främlingens trollstav och Molly föll ner mot golvet..."

Där hade han vaknat, han hade drömt samma sak flera gånger och varje gång hade han skrikit högt av fasa. Han saknade Molly oerhört. Han förstod lite hur Harry kände sig som aldrig hade träffat sin mamma. En sak med drömmen gjorde honom dock förundrad. Rösten från främlingen i drömmen lät så otroligt bekant men han kunde inte komma på vem det var. Han var övertygad om att det var viktigt att komma på vem det var för att kunna utkräva sin hämnd. Hans hämndbegär var så starkt och hans vilja att göra rätt med att betala Harry för de pengar han lånade ut till begravningen var lika stark, att han inte kunde motstå det lockande erbjudandet som Malfoy hade gett. Han hade tänkt som så, att han kunde göra Malfoy´s små löjliga uppdrag och på så sätt få pengar att betala Harry med samtidigt som han genom Malfoy´s kontakter kunde spåra mördaren och utkräva sin hämnd. Först när han var invigd i gruppen hade han insett sitt misstag. Plötsligt brände märket till, inte som förra gången utan mer som en välkomnande gest. Han hade inte känt något på ett par veckor. Han förstod precis, suckade och tittade ut genom draperierna för att vara säker på att alla andra pojkar sov. Han tog på sig klädnaden och gick ut ur sovsalen för att gå till sitt möte medan alla andra sov.  
  
Han var först på plats igen och satte sig bara ner för att vänta. Efter vad som verkade vara en timme men egentligen var fem minuter kom Draco in.

"_Bra jobbat med det förra uppdraget_" sade han och log mot Ron.

"_Tack, det gick bra tyckte jag med_." svarade Ron enkelt.

"_Är du redo för nästa_?"

"_Javisst_" svarade Ron uttryckslöst.

Draco verkade lyssna efter något men vände sig till Ron och sade: "_Du måste fånga en rödhårig katt och föra den hit_."

Det kunde inte vara så svårt tänkte Ron, det var bara att fråga Hagrid om han hade en och om han kunde få låna den.

"_Det ska vara en som är krumbent_" fortsatte Draco.

"_Du kan inte mena allvar_" sade Ron. "_Jag kan inte ta Hermiones katt_!"

"_Du gör som du vill, vill du att HAN ska ta ett samtal med dig så struntar du i det och då kan du ju inte betala din skuld!_" sade Draco.

"_Vad vet du om det, jag kanske har ändrat mig och inte vill betala Harry_!" sade Ron häftigt.

"_Men är det så, lille Ronnieponken_?" frågade Malfoy. Han visste allt för väl att Ron ville göra rätt för sig och inte tänkte lyssna på Harry som sade att han inte ville ha tillbaka pengarna, Ron var alldeles för stolt för det och ville inte framstå som en som behövde allmosor.

"_Ja, ja. Jag ska göra mitt bästa_" sade Ron uppgivet.

"_Det är nog bäst det, se till att du har katten imorgon kväll. Då ses vi här igen_." Sade Draco innan han lämnade rummet.

Ron lämnade rummet med tungt hjärta. Han visste hur olycklig Hermione skulle bli om hon förlorade Krumben. Men så kom han på vad han sett och hört Hermione och Harry göra. De kramades och pratade lustigt med varandra. Det gjorde honom av någon anledning arg.

"_Hon får skylla sig själv_!" Tänkte han irriterat. Han började gå tillbaka mot Gryffindortornet när han hörde ett skrapande ljud bakom sig. Han svängde hastigt om men såg ingenting annat än ett draperi som blåste till.

"_Äh, bara Peeves_." tänkte han och fortsatte gå.  
  
Hela nästa dag försökte han få ett bra tillfälle att fånga Krumben men det tillfället dök aldrig upp. På kvällen var han nästan på dåligt humör för att han inte lyckats fånga honom.

"_Kattskrälle_" tänkte han.

Flera av de andra i Gryffindor hade undvikit honom sedan lunch då han börjat bete sig argt och irriterat.

"_Vad är det med dig, Ron_?" frågade Harry.

"_Vadå, det är väl inget med mig_?" fräste Ron till svar.

"_Du beter dig inte som du brukar, du är ... konstig bara._" svarade Harry

"_Det är inget, jag kom bara att tänka på vad jag skulle göra med mördaren_!" sade Ron.

Harry tittade granskande på honom. "_Jo, det är en sak jag tänkt fråga dig_." sade han sakta.

Ron såg på honom utan att säga något.

"_Igår kväll lämnade du sovrummet mitt i natten. Var det något särskilt du gjorde då?, du letar väl inte efter mördaren själv på nätterna_?"

"_Får man inte göra sina naturliga behov bara för att det är natt_?" frågade Ron nästan ursinnigt och flera andra elever i rummet vände sig om.

"_Ta det inte så, jag var bara lite nyfiken_." sade Harry lite ställd över Rons reaktion "_Jag märkte inte att du kom tillbaka bara men jag somnade nog_".

"_Ja, nu vet du, jag uträttade mina behov_" sade Ron synbart irriterad på Harry och han sade det utan att ljuga det var ju hans behov han uträttat.

Han började faktiskt tröttna på Harry nu, varför var han så nyfiken för? Kunde inte han strunta i vad andra gjorde den bortskämda ungen! Kunde han inte inrikta sig på Ordern istället. Tänkte han. Plötsligt fick han ett gyllene tillfälle att utföra sitt uppdrag. Hermione släppte ut Krumben för natten och gick sedan och lade sig.

"_Jag tar mig en liten promenad och kollar läget_." Sade han till Harry och gick snabbt ut.

När den tjocka damen stängt till dörren igen frågade han henne:

"_Den röda katten som nyss gick ut, vart gick den_?"

"_Varför skulle jag bry mig om vart en katt tar vägen_?" svarade hon lite stött.

"_Inte vet jag, jag bara undrade_." sade Ron med oskyldig röst.

"_Nåväl, den gick ner i korridoren till höger där borta, sen vet jag inte. Varför undrar du det egentligen?_" svarade hon.

"_Jag ska bevaka att den inte gör något dumt_."

"_Som bestraffning för att jag kom sent till förvandlingslektionen_" tillade han snabbt när han såg den tjocka damens misstänksamma min.

Han gav sig iväg åt det håll som Krumben gått och hittade honom efter en kvart nere i entréhallen. Han gick försiktigt fram till honom.

"_God kväll, Krumben. Ska vi ta en promenad ner till källaren_?"

Krumben tittade utan att blinka på Ron och svängde på svansen. Ron tog några steg närmare och tänkte att han snart skulle springa sin väg. Men det gjorde han inte och Ron kunde ta tag i honom. Katten gjorde inget motstånd utan slickade honom bara i ansiktet.

"_Du är bra lustig du Krumben._" Sade Ron. "_Nu går vi ner i källaren._"

Han gick ner till mötesrummet där Draco väntade på honom.

"_Perfekt, sätt honom i lådan där_."

Ron gick bort mot lådan och var beredd på en vild strid för att få ner Krumben i den lilla lådan men han gjorde inget som helst motstånd. Ron tyckte det var underligt.

_"Bra utfört arbete"_ sade Draco och räckte över en påse med mynt till Ron.

"_Tackar_." sade Ron och bugade sig han kände sig glad.

"_Nu har jag en annan uppgift åt dig som du ska genomföra under lång tid_"

"_okej_" svarade Ron

"_Du ska bevaka varje steg Harry och Hermione Granger tar, övervaka dem så att dem inte gör något dumt som vanligt. Jag vill veta allt de gör och allt de säger till varandra_." sade Malfoy

"_Det ska jag nog kunna ordna_!" sade Ron entusiastiskt, han ville gärna veta det själv av personliga skäl.

"_Bra, dessutom vill jag att du börjar förbereda ett stort svek mot Potter. Du måste börja fundera på ett bra sätt att kunna lura honom att bli tillfångatagen, det är ett tag kvar tills det behöver göras men tänk på hur du ska göra när det väl är dags_."

Ron lämnade Malfoy och var riktigt glad, äntligen skulle han göra ett uppdrag där han kunde göra riktig nytta för gruppen och eftersom hans ilska mot Harrys nyfikenhet satt i än kände han sig glad över att kunna visa honom.


	4. Jul i kråkboet

Hermione var otröstlig där hon satt i soffan i kråkboet. Harry satt bredvid och höll om henne och försökte trösta henne. Hon hade inte sett Krumben på en vecka och inte ens Hagrid som hjälpt till att leta hade kunnat hitta honom. De flesta var överens om att något hänt. De fick fira julen i Kråkboet utan honom.

Ron satt i en fåtölj mitt emot Hermione och såg bedrövad ut.

"_Men det var ju bara en katt_." sade han för att försöka få henne att tänka på något annat och ryckte på axlarna.

"_HUR KAN DU SÄGA SÅ!_" tjöt Hermione och begravde sedan ansiktet mot klädnaden på Harrys axel.

"_Vad_?" sade Ron och slog undrande ut med armarna.

"_Du vet nog vad hon menar_" sade Harry lugnt samtidigt som han klappade Hermione på axeln.

Ron tittade dumt på Harry vilket gjorde att Harry blev irriterad.

"_Kommer du inte ihåg vilken hjälp han var när han hjälpte oss att avslöja Slingersvans och att Sirius var oskyldig. Dessutom betyder han något särskilt för Hermione_." sade han argt men utan att höja rösten för mycket.

Ron tittade nerslaget ner i golvet och hans ansikte fick en något röd ton. Han kände sig skyldig för att hon blivit så ledsen igen eftersom han köpt en bok om magiska katter i julklapp åt henne. Han visste att det var ett misstag redan innan han köpte den men Malfoy hade bestämt det istället för en flaska parfym som han tänkt sig.

"_Förlåt mig Hermione_" sade han lite förläget "_Jag köper en ny present åt dig_."

"_Nej det behövs inte. Det är okej, det var en mycket fin julklapp. Jag kom bara att tänka på Krumben_" sade hon snyftande och lade återigen ner huvudet mot Harrys axel.  
  
Jullovet var annars ingen höjdare, den gick mest i sorgens tecken istället för glädjens. De var alla tillsammans i kråkboet. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny och Mr. Weasley som hade tagit sig tid att komma hem trots att han hade mycket att göra med sitt jobb. Alla saknade de Mrs. Weasley och hennes stickade tröjor de alltid fick i julklapp och Harry saknade hennes pajer och kakor. Samtidigt som Krumben hade försvunnit spårlöst så var det ingen som var särskilt glad. Det enda som gladde dem var att de var tillsammans.  
  
Ron satt och såg hur lycklig Hermione verkade vara i Harrys sällskap och när de höll om varandra. Det gjorde förvånansvärt ont i bröstet när han såg det och han kände en konstig klump i halsen, det här var inget han ville rapportera till Malfoy när han kom tillbaka till skolan.

"_Okej jag ska låta er hållas, låt inte mig störa er_." sade Ron och reste sig upp och gick iväg.

De såg efter honom med förvånade miner.

"_Vad är det med dig Ron_?" frågade Harry "_Du beter dig så lustigt_".

"_Vadå, det är inget med mig_" Sade han irriterat.

"_Du går omkring som om du förlorat en duell mot Crabbe_" fortsatte Harry.

"_Är det så lustigt så som ni två håller på då? Jag trodde vi kom bra överens Hermione, jag trodde vi hade något_!" sade han surt.

Hermione skrattade plötsligt till.

"_Var det bara det? Nu är du faktiskt barnslig_!" Sade hon och såg rakt på honom.

"_Inte alls_!" svarade Ron surt och vände sig om. "_Men jag ska lämna er ifred, låt inte mig hindra era kyssar._"

Harry stirrade på sin vän som verkade ha tappat förståndet, han började säga något men Hermione hann före.

"_Det skulle inte fungera mellan oss ändå Ron_" sade Hermione med en lätt road ton. "Vi _är släkt_!"

Ron stannade tvärt och vände sig om stirrade på Harry och Hermione, de andra i rummet vände sig också mot dem.

"_Vi är vad_?" frågade han förvirrad.

"_Vi är släkt, din mamma var en avlägsen släkting till min pappa_" sade Hermione.

Ron bara stirrade.

"_Men vi har inga mugglarsläktingar_." sade han.

Harry tänkte efter en stund innan han kom ihåg vad han hört för länge sedan.

"_Jo det har ni, du sade det när vi träffades första gången på tåget till Hogwarts. Din mamma hade en syssling som var revisor, trodde du men att ni aldrig pratade om honom_." sade han.

"_Ja, det stämmer det_" inflikade Mr. Weasley. "_Men inte är han tandläkare_?"

"_Nej, han var revisor men blev tandläkare istället, han tröttnade på revisorsjobbet och han ville hellre "trolla" bort hålen i människors tänder_" sade Hermione och skrattade till.

"_Men, men. När du kysste mig förra året innan quidditch matchen_?" fick Ron fram.

"_Har du aldrig hört talas om en vänskaplig kyss_?" frågade Hermione.

Ron bara stirrade på Hermione och kände sig båda glad och förvirrad.

"_Visste du om det_?" frågade han sedan vänd till Harry.

"_Ja, Hermione berättade det för någon vecka sedan men hon ville inte att jag skulle säga något_." svarade Harry och log.

"_Har ni, jag menar. Har ni_..." började Ron men Harry fattade vad han ville veta.

"_Ja, vi har träffats som mer än vänner någon månad nu._"

"_Så ni är ett par_?" kom George fram och frågade.

"_Så skulle man kunna säga_" sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

"_Jag kan inte tro det_" sade Mr. Weasley "_Det här var verkligen roligt_!"

Ron gick och ställde sig framför Harry och Hermione med ett skuldmedvetet ansikte.

"_Jag är ledsen om jag varit lite sur och tvär mot er två, jag kunde ju inte veta_." Han blev röd om öronen. "_Jag menar, alla blir väl lite svartsjuka ibland_."

"_Så det är därför du har betett dig så lustigt under hösten_" sade Harry och skrattade.

"_Kom hit med dig din tok_!" sade Hermione och drog ner honom i soffan och alla tre omfamnade varandra i en jättekram.


	5. Quidditch

Nästa quidditch match närmade sig och Ron försökte komma på ett sätt att slippa vara med i matchen. Han hade blivit så glad när det kommit fram att han och Hermione var släkt fast på långt håll. Han hade glatts med henne och Harry när de berättade att de träffades som mer än vänner och han ville inte förstöra det nyfunna glada och trevliga bandet mellan dem tre med att avslöja vad han höll på med. Då skulle han lika gärna kunna byta hem till Slytherin.

Han satt i favoritfåtöljen och läste när märket smärtade till. Han ryckte till och reste sig snabbt upp.

"_Jag tror jag tar mig en promenad och kollar så att allt är lugnt i korridorerna_" sade han till Harry som nickade accepterande samtidigt som han kramade om Hermione. Ron gick ut genom poträtthålet och såg sig omkring. Ingen fanns där. Han fortsatte ner mot källaren. I entréhallen stötte han på en Hufflepuff elev som gick sitt andra år.

"_Vad gör du ute så här dags_?" frågade Ron.

Eleven ryckte till och började stamma. "_ehm, äh, jo det... det var så att jag skulle_..."

"_Ja, vad_?"

Andraårseleven svarade inte, det var sent på kvällen och han skulle inte vara ute i korridorerna då.

"_Fem poäng från Hufflepuff och ser jag dig uppe sent igen måsta jag rapportera det_" röt Ron.

"_Förlåt så hemskt mycket, jag ska inte göra om det_" snyftade den unge pojken och sprang iväg mot sitt uppehållsrum.

Ron kände sig förvånansvärt mäktig när han upptäckte hur den andre eleven reagerade. Det kändes skönt att ha makt över någon annan. Dessutom hade han tagit i lite för mycket kände han men det hade ju bara gjort det bättre. Varför hade han inte använt sin makt som prefekt mer förra året?, han funderade på vad han hade kunnat göra.  
  
Väl inne i det vanliga mötesrummet möttes han av Malfoy.

"_Gott nytt år, får jag väl säga_" sade Malfoy "_Är du beredd på ett nytt uppdrag_?"

"_Jo jag antar att jag är det_" svarade Ron "_Men jag måste fråga dig en sak först_."

"_Ja, fram med det då._" sade Malfoy lätt irriterad.

"_Kan du ordna så att jag blir sjuk till nästa match med_?" Fick Ron fram nästan bedjande.

"_NEJ_!" Sade Malfoy skarpt. "_Det är av största vikt att du är med i nästa match, Ravenclaw får absolut inte vinna_."

"_Varför inte_?" ville Ron veta.

"_Då kommer dem antagligen att leda quidditch ligan_" sade Malfoy så lugnt han kunde.

"_Oke_j" sade Ron "_men vad gör det, i det stora hela_?"

"_Det kommer du att märka_!" sade Malfoy nu märkbart irriterad.

"_För att återgå till det viktiga för idag. Är du beredd att utföra ett ytterst litet uppdrag men som betalar tiodubbelt_." frågade Malfoy med allvarlig röst för en gångs skull.

"_Självklart_!" sade Ron ivrigt. Malfoy nickade gillande.

"_Du måste sprida ett rykte_" sade han utan omsvep.

"_Okej_" det lät inte så svårt att göra.

"_Du är säker på att du är beredd att göra det_?" frågade Malfoy.

"_Ja, helt säker_!"

"_Bra, du ska sprida följande_" sade Malfoy och gick närmare Ron. "_Harry Potters pengar kommer från det enda rånet av Gringotts_."

"_VAD_!" utbrast Ron.

"_Det är bara ett litet rykte, för det på tal vid lunchen eller något så kommer de andra eleverna göra resten_" sade Malfoy.

Tankarna gick fort i Rons huvud.

"_Det är nummer ett, det andra du ska göra är att utan anledning göra en Petrificus Totalus och andra enkla formler på ett antal elever, INGA dödliga ännu_."

"_Du sade att det bara var ett litet uppdrag_" protesterade Ron.

"_Precis, jag sade att det bara var ett LITET uppdrag_" sade Malfoy med ett elakt flin.

Ron såg med ren avsky på Malfoy.

"_Du vet vad som gäller! Misslyckas du blir det inga pengar_"

Ron nickade.

"_Det sista du ska göra är att du måste lura med dig Harry till ett av våra möten inom en snar framtid. Tiden är inne_." sade Malfoy avslutande.

På en vecka hade femton elever rapporterat till olika lärare att de blivit överfallna av någon som kastade den totala kroppslåsningsformeln eller andra liknande trollformler på dem. Ännu hade ingen sett eller rapporterat vem som anfallit dem, egentligen var det ju inte så allvarlig eftersom de värsta skadorna var brutna ben, näsblod och förvirring.

"_Tycker ni inte att det är hemskt med alla överfall_?" undrade Hermione vid frukosten innan de skulle ut och se på eller spela quidditchmatchen mellan Gryffindor och Ravenclaw.

"_Jo, jag undrar vem som gör dem och varför det började precis för en vecka sedan_" sade Harry.

"_Det är säkert någon från slytherin_" sade Ron "_Vilka skulle annars göra det_?"

De andra pojkarna vid bordet höll med och skrattade, även Neville som var en av de överfallna.

"_Men vi vet ju inte säkert och eftersom inget har hörts om jakten på Voldemort än så kan det ju vara en av hans följeslagare som gör något litet nu men planerar något större_." sade Harry.

Ron rös till vid Harrys ord och tänkte på vad det faktiskt var han höll på med. Än så länge hade Malfoy sett nöjd ut men han verkade missnöjd med att Ron inte spritt ut ryktet än. Och det var en sak han inte tänkte göra. Det var en sak att förstöra ett prov som bara var att göra om men att hitta på och sprida saker som kunde sända Harry till Azkaban, var helt enkelt för mycket. Han tänkte inte sända sin bäste vän och Hermiones pojkvän till Azkaban, inte nu när han inte kände ilska mot dem båda som han hade gjort under hösten.  
  
Harry och Ron gick sedan ner till Quidditch arenan för att byta om. Alla i laget pratade i omklädningsrummet om hur de skulle utklassa Ravenclaw. Harry hämtade sin åskvigg och gick med de andra ut på arenan. Madam Hooch satte igång matchen och ett sus gick genom publiken när Gryffindors jagare snabbt passade klonken mellan sig och redan efter 15 sekunder gjorde det första målet. Ron flög med sansat lugn kring målringarna och övervakade spelet, han höll ett öga på Harry och hur det gick för honom.

Sist Harry hade spelat Quidditch hade han fångat kvicken förgäves då Slytherin hade lett med 170 poäng. Sist han hade spelat mot Cho hade han spelat sin första match med åskviggen. Nu var han ingen gentleman i den här matchen. Han försökte hela tiden finta bort henne samtidigt som han sökte efter kvicken. Det mulna vädret gjorde att han slapp få solen rakt i ögonen. Harry flög runt och sökte efter kvicken medan Ron gjorde en enorm insats vid målringarna. Han hade inte släppt in ett mål ännu och Gryffindor ledde med 120 mot noll. Plötsligt såg Harry något som glimmade till åt vänster nära Ravenclaws vaktare. Han såg Cho i närheten och började dyka neråt i full fart. Precis innan marken girade han undan och satte fart mot kvicken.

"_Hon dunsar i backen_" Hördes Seamus, som var den nya kommentatorn, ropa ut.

"_Potter har otroligt hög fart och... DÄR har han kvicken! Gryffindor har vunnit matchen_!"

Harry kände kvicken i handen och omringades av de andra i laget. Väl nere på marken igen omfamnades han av dem alla.

"_Härligt Harry, du gjorde en Wronskis Fint, helt underbart_!" ropade Ron.

De gick under hurrarop från Gryffindoreleverna in i omklädningsrummet för att duscha och byta om. Han kände sig så otroligt glad. Glädjen över att spela Quidditch och att han dessutom inte släppt in något mål gjorde honom enormt glad.

När de klädde på sig igen glömde Ron bort var han var och stod och pratade med Creevey som var slagman. Han hade skjortärmen uppdragen och Harry såg på honom och såg på hans vänstra arm där ärret lyste klart.

Ron upptäckte snart sitt misstag och drog hastigt upp skjortärmen över armen. Han tittade nästan rebelliskt tillbaka mot Harry som såg bestört ut över vad han sett.


	6. Lordens vinst

"_Ron vi måste prata om en sak_" sade Harry till Ron när de var tillbaka i uppehållsrummet.

"_Vadå, vi har väl inget särskilt att prata om_?" snäste Ron ur sig

"_Jag tror att vi har det_" sade Harry allvarligt och tittade rakt in i Rons ögon.

Ron veknade inför blicken han fick av Harry och sjönk ner i fåtöljen mitt emot Harrys.

_"Jag vet inte vad det var men märket på din arm var mycket..."_ började Harry men mer hann han inte.

"_Förlåt mig Harry. Jag har svikit dig och alla andra_!" sade Ron uppgivet och drog upp ärmen på skjortan och blottade märket på armen. Skallen under huden lyste klart.

Harry bara stirrade på Rons arm. "_Varför Ron_?"

Ron skakade uppgivet på huvudet.

"_Jag ville så gärna få min hämnd på mördaren samtidigt som jag ville få ihop pengar att betala dig med. Malfoy kom med ett erbjudande som skulle ge mig en chans att göra båda sakerna. Jag tänkte som så att genom Malfoy´s kontakter kunde jag få reda på vem mördaren var. Men_..." Han kunde inte hålla tillbaka en tår som han fick torka bort med handflatan.

"_Det var först vid det första mötet när jag fick märket som jag insåg att det var ett misstag_!" sade han snyftande och han verkade skaka i hela kroppen.

Harry såg noga på Ron. "_Nog var det ett misstag alltid, men varför ville du betala tillbaka. Du visste ju att jag inte ville ha tillbaka pengarna_."

"_Ja, men Malfoy lyckades övertala mig om att jag bara skulle vara en fattig stackare om jag tog emot gåvor från dig_!" sade han nu lite argt, "_Allmosor till de fattiga_!".

Han drog ner skjortärmen igen så att ingen mer skulle se märket.

"_Du har inte berättat för någon_?" frågade Harry.

"_Nej, det har jag inte. Och du måste lova mig att inte säga det till någon_." sade Ron och det hördes en lätt panik i rösten.

"_Det lovar jag Ron. Men vi måste komma på ett sätt att få dig ut ur gruppen_!"

Han tänkte snabbt nu, vad var det han skulle göra?

"_Du kan ju följa med mig på ett möte och se vilka fler det är där. Du kanske kan hjälpa mig att ta mig därifrån och avslöja dem_!" sade han förtroendefullt till Harry.

Harry stirrade på Ron som nu trodde att han gjort bort sig totalt.

"_Vilken bra idé, när är nästa möte?_" sade Harry.

"_Imorgon kväll_" sade Ron lättat eftersom han trott att Harry skulle ha anat oråd.

"_Då säger vi det, imorgon kväll går du och jag och tar hand om dem som spionerar för Lord Voldemort_".  
  
Alla hade gått och lagt sig när Harry och Ron tillsammans smög sig ut från Gryffindortornet och begav sig ner till källaren. Utanför dörren till mötesrummet stannade de.

"_Här inne är det_" sade han.

"_Okej, är du beredd att ge igen för hur de lurat dig att vara med i gruppen_?" frågade Harry.

"_Ja_!" sade han med bestämd ton och öppnade dörren och gick in. När han var inne skulle han vända sig om och säga något till Harry men han var borta.

"_Harry_?" sade han och försökte se vart han tagit vägen.

"_Varför skulle han försvinna för, den usliga pottan_!" tänkte han "_Nu blev inte uppdraget slutfört_!"

"_Hörde jag det förbjudna ordet_?" hördes Malfoy säga.

Ron svängde runt och såg resten av gruppen stå där inne.

"_Nej då! Jag svor bara lite_"

"_Bra, men ta på dig din mask så sätter vi igång_!" Ron tog på sig ansiktsmasken och ställde sig på sin plats i ringen av maskerade personer.

Malfoy gick iväg en stund och kom snart med en person som var dold av en huva och bakbundna händer. Han slängde ner personen på golvet i mitten av ringen.

"_Idag har vi en tillfångatagen person som har längtat efter att få vad han förtjänar_!" Alla i gruppen hurrade, även Ron.

"_Låt oss ge honom vad han tål_!" vrålade Malfoy och drog fram sin trollstav.

Han riktade den mot den bakbundne personen och sade: "_Rictusempra!"_ Den bundne började skratta hejdlöst. En annan ur gruppen steg fram.

"_Tarantallegra_" Mannen på golvet började samtidigt som han skrattade dansa omkring på golvet.

Ron klev fram och lät mannen sväva i luften med en enkel "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

De lät den svävande, skrattande och sprattlande mannen flyga runt och då och då dunsa in i väggarna eller annat. Mitt i skrattet hördes ibland dova stönanden och en rädd röst som skrek "_Aaj_". Under flera minuter flög fler trollformler och besvärjelser genom luften och vid flera tillfällen skrek mannen av smärta.

Ron fick plötsligt en förfärlig insikt klar för sig. Det var hans bäste vän som de torterade, det var Harry som var den bundne. Han kände sig konstig när han kom på det. Det kändes inte bra längre. Han hade verkligen förrått sin allra bästa vän. Han tittade runt på resten av gruppmedlemmarna som skrattade samtidigt som de plågade den flygande mannen. Ron kunde inte längre känna glädje med det när han förstod vem det var. Samtidigt funderade han över varför ingen använde de verkligt starka formlerna som Cruciatusförbannelsen. Malfoy tog efter en stund ner mannen och tog bort de andra förbannelserna. Istället riktade han återigen sin stav mot den bundne.

"_Då kanske vi ska avsluta det hela_" sade Malfoy och riktade staven mot mannen och började uttala en ny förbannelse. Ron hörde att det var den han bara för en stund sedan hade undrat varför ingen använde.

"_SLUTA_!!" hördes en ny röst i rummet. Alla i rummet slutade med ens att skratta och stod som förstenade inför den som kommit in och stod framför dem helt dold i en mörk mantel med trollstaven höjd.  
  
"_VAD ÄR DET JAG SER? SADE JAG INTE ÅT ER ATT VÄNTA_?" röt den nyanlände till gruppmedlemmarna. Ingen vågade säga något de stod bara och tittade dumt ner i marken.

"_JAG SADE DESSUTOM ATT NI INTE SKULLE SKADA PERSONEN_!" mannen var rasande.

"_Men vi har inte skadat honom, bara roat oss lite_" sade Malfoy med en viss rädsla i rösten.

Det var en av de få gånger Ron hört Malfoy vara rädd. Han själv var nu räddare och kände mer fruktan än han någonsin känt. Han hade aldrig träffat ledaren som de andra i gruppen så ofta pratat om och Malfoy använt som hot för att få Ron att göra som han ville. Nu stod de plötsligt i samma rum.

"_Jag står nästan öga mot öga med Ni vet Vem_!" tänkte han och märkte att han ofrivilligt ryckte till och en kall kår gick längs ryggraden. Han var glad att han hade masken för ansiktet för annars hade hans rädsla synts lång väg.

"_Nej! Bit ihop nu Ron_!", tänkte han, "_Om han märker rädslan kommer han att förstå att jag inte är helt säker på att han ville det här och då kommer han helt enkelt att göra slut på mig_".

Han ryckte upp sig och sträckte på sig och tog ett djupt andetag för att möta Han som inte får nämnas vid namn.

"_Tro inte att du kan lura mig, Malfoy_!" sade mannen och lät irriterad.

Malfoy backade och svarade stammande

"_ne...ne... nej då min Herre_"

Mannen blickade ut över gruppmedlemmarna och när hans blick, eller Ron antog att det var hans blick för han såg inget av ansiktet under huvan, passerade Ron så verkade han le ett glatt leende.

"_Låt oss se vad den här har att säga_" sade han och pekade med trollstaven mot den bundne Harry.

Ron hörde små snyftningar komma inifrån huvan. "_Han är helt nedbruten, vad har jag gjort_?" tänkte han.

Voldemort höjde sin trollstav.

"_Var håller Dumbledore den gömd_?" frågade han den bundne.

"_Hur skulle jag kunna veta det_?" En blixt for ut från den svarta trollstaven och träffade rakt i magen, mannen skrek.

"_Ljug inte för mig, var håller han den gömd_?"

"_Jag vet inte_!" En ny förbannelse flög från trallstaven och träffade mannen som stönade till.

"_Vad är hans nästa steg_?" Inget svar kom och en ny förbannelse flög från staven.

"_Nåväl, då försöker vi med något annat. Var håller sig din Herre sig gömd_?"

Ron reagerade på frågan, varför skulle Harry haft en Herre?

"_Skulle jag säga det till dig_!" sade mannen trotsigt

"_Du gör det om du vill leva ett tag till_!" sade Voldemort med lugn ton.

Mannen skrattade ett nästan sjukt skratt. En ny blixt for genom luften. "_Ough_" var det enda som kom inifrån huvan men det lät mer som att han försökte hålla tillbaka ett skratt från en kittlingsbesvärjelse.

"_Du får en chans till med en annan fråga. Var har du den riktige P.W.W_?" sade Voldemort med en röst som tydligt klargjorde att hans tålamod var slut.

En lång tystnad följde.

"_Han finns i den döda herrgården där inget gott längre bor_!" sade mannen med en röst som var en blandning mellan rädsla och uppgivenhet.

Ron undrade vad det var han pratade om. Voldemort gick tillbaka till platsen han stod på förut som var något upphöjd.

"_Mina vänner, vi har fått reda på vad vi vill. Låt oss göra vad som mannen där förtjänar om ett tag_!" sade han med nästan lycklig röst.

"_Men låt oss först ta av oss våra masker. Vi har inget behov av att dölja våra ansikten för varandra. Låt oss visa varandra våra ansikten innan vi går och påbörjar avslutandet_!" skanderade han ut.

Ron gjorde som de andra och började ta av sig sin mask. Han såg sig inte om för han ville inte se vilka som mer var i gruppen just nu. Han stålsatte sig för att se Lord Voldemorts ansikte. Voldemort lyfte bort sin mask och blottade sitt ansikte och Ron stod bara och stirrade på det som dolde sig under masken.


	7. En förvånande upptäckt

"_Harry, vad gör du där_?" frågade han chockat när han såg vem som gömde sig bakom masken.

Flera runt om i ringen av gruppmedlemmar började skratta. Han såg sig omkring bland gruppmedlemmarna och blev ståendes med öppen mun av ren förvåning. Där stod Hermione, Ginny, bröderna Creevey, Luna Lovegood, Neville och flera andra Gryffindor, Hufflepuff och Ravenclawelever och självklart Malfoy.

"_Men, men vad gör ni alla här_?" sade han och kände sig förvirrad.

"_Samma som du, är på möte_" sade Hermione lite roat. Ron vände sig till Harry.

"_Vänta lite nu, om du är där. Vem är då den bundne mannen? Jag trodde det var du_." sade han och pekade på den bundne mannen.

Malfoy gick bort till den snyftande bundne mannen och drog av huvan. Under fanns ingen mindre än Cornelius Fudge.

"_Har ni tillfångatagit trolldomsministern? Är ni inte kloka_?" utbrast Ron.

"_Före detta trolldomsministern_!" sade Ginny med en tillrättavisande ton.

Han såg mot henne utan att förstå vad hon menade. Harry började förklara.

"_Han blev avsatt som minister när det visade sig att han jobbade för Lord Voldemort_."

"_Men jag trodde att den här gruppen gjorde det och när jag såg er trodde jag först att Malfoy hade förhäxat er alla_." sade Ron förvånat, han var säker på att Malfoy hade förhäxat alla de andra.

Malfoy skrattade till. Harry gick fram till Ron. "_Det är nog på sin plats med lite förklaringar_" sade han.

Ron tänkte snabbt. Hans vänner verkade helt klart ha blivit galna eller förtrollade av Malfoy.

"_Varför är alla här? Jag trodde jag svek er med att arbeta för dödsätare_." sade han och visade sin arm för de andra. Som på beställning drog de andra också upp sina ärmar och visade ett likadant märke. Ron stirrade på de andra och kunde inte tro det han såg.

"_Så ni har alla gått över till den andra sidan_?" sade han upprört.

"_Nej, nej_" svarade Harry. "_Vi är alla fortfarande emot Voldemort, precis som vi alltid har varit._"

"_Men ni har ju också mörkrets märke på era armar_"

"_Titta på ditt märke en gång till_", sade Neville, "_Det är inte mörkrets märke_".

Han tittade på sin arm och han tyckte allt att det såg ut som mörkrets märke. Men så plötsligt när han vred på armen lite framträdde ett annat ansikte i märket på armen, Albus Dumbledore. Han tittade förbluffad upp på Harry som log.

"_Men, men varför har ni lurat mig så här_?" frågade han helt ställd.

"_Av en mycket enkel anledning. Vi är alla emot Voldemort och för att kunna spionera på honom måste det se naturtroget ut och vi startade den här gruppen. Vi kom på idén när du var så bestämd att du skulle betala tillbaka det jag lånade dig. Det blev en bra täckmantel för att få det att se ut som en grupp som stödjer Voldemort. Den här gruppen arbetar mot Voldemort men utåt ser det ut som om vi arbetar för honom, vilket gör att vi kan få bra upplysningar om honom._" Sade Harry till Ron.

Han tänkte fort nu. "_Men vad gör då han här_?" frågade han och pekade på Malfoy.

Harry såg undrande på Malfoy.

"_Berätta du_" sade Malfoy lugnt till Harry.

"_Jo, det är så att Malfoy är vår spion in mot Voldemorts inre grupp, eller var rättare sagt. Han har sagt upp kontakten med sin far och kan inte spionera längre._"

"_Varför har han sagt upp kontakten med Lucius_?" frågade Ron misstänksamt.

"_Av den anledningen att jag var trött på att tryckas ner av honom, att inte räcka till eller inte leva upp till min fars förväntningar. Jag var trött på att bli slagen och misshandlad. Alltid skulle jag göra som han ville, bli det han ville. Jag ville inte det längre. Jag vill vara min egen, inte en kopia av honom! Jag vill inte låtsas vara någon jag inte är längre. Jag har dolt mig själv bakom ett skal för att glädja min far men det är det slut med nu_." Malfoy hade fått en tår på kinden och snyftade till.

Ron såg nu faktiskt medlidsamt på Malfoy.

"_Har han verkligen haft det som han säger_?" tänkte han lite misstänksamt men samtidigt lät det faktiskt trovärdigt.

"_Malfoy är lojal mot oss och vill inget hellre än att Voldemort ska besegras. Han kom till mig efter sommaren när han blivit misshandlad av sin pappa en gång för mycket och vi hade en pratstund, efter den kom det fram att Malfoy är på vår sida, innerst inne. Vi har förståelse för varandra nu och jag litar på honom._" Sade Harry som om han läst Rons tankar. Ron nickade accepterande och förstående.

"_Men, allt jag har gjort mot dig_!" sade han sedan förskräckt.

"_Det är lugnt, jag har följt dig genom dina uppdrag och märkt dina tankar så jag vet att du aldrig skulle svika mig egentligen_!" sade Harry och log mot Ron som med de orden blev alldeles varm.

"_Men varför har ni inte sagt något om gruppen till mig tidigare_?"

"_Det var tvunget att se troget ut. När vi lurade med dig som vi gjorde så såg det ut som om vi arbetade för Voldemort. På samma sätt skulle det ha sett mycket underligt ut om jag varit med, därför spelade jag Voldemort eller en av hans närmaste män. Märket vi har är till för att höja förklädnadens verklighet_" sade Harry.

Han kunde inte tro det, mitt framför näsan hade hans vänner lurat honom att han arbetade för dödsätare och höll på att bli en själv. Men han blev otroligt glad när han insåg att så inte var fallet och att han inte skadat Harry eller Hermione på riktigt.

"_Vad är det vi gör, förutom att spionera på Voldemort och lura vänner_?" frågade han alla.

"_Vi spionerar som sagt på Voldemort. Dels för att Malfoy ville bryta med sin far och ge igen för allt han gjort och jag för att jag vill döda Voldemort! Det var därför vi har frågat ut den före detta ministern. För att hitta Voldemort_.", sade Harry, "_Dessutom har du själv sagt en av anledningarna när du gick med!_"

Ron såg på Harry och försökte komma på vad han menade utan att lyckas.

"_Du vill ju hämnas Mollys mördare. Vi letar efter den med, för din skull!_" sade Harry med glöd.

Ron såg med stora ögon på dem alla. "_Tack_" fick han fram men fortsatte en stund senare.

"_Så ni har vetat om allt jag har gjort_?" frågade han sedan.

"_Inte riktigt allt, vi överlät arbetet med att få in dig i gruppen på Malfoy, så att det skulle se ännu mer riktigt ut_." sade Hermione. "M_en vi har följt dig på mycket och sett om du skulle göra det fullt ut_."

"_Och jag måste säga att du gjorde ett bra jobb_!" sade Malfoy med ett leende.

Plötsligt började Ron skratta.

"_Jag kan inte tro det. Ni är bara för konstiga allihop, jag skulle kunna kasta förbannelser på er allihop_". Alla skrattade med Ron, de verkade lättade att han tagit allt så bra.

"_Nu måste vi återgå till vårt arbete_" sade Harry när de skrattat färdigt, "_Vi måste ta reda på vad han menade för plats, det blir allas uppdrag att göra det_".

"_Dessutom måste vi låtsas som ingenting, bara vi vet sanningen om gruppen, de andra i Slytherin tror att jag lurat två Weasleys att bli springpojkar åt dödsätare_!" sade Malfoy. Alla höll med om den saken.

"_Nu ska väl jag gå och överlämna Mr Fudge här till Dumbledore. Ni som vill följer med_!" sade Harry och tittade på de andra innan han började gå för att prata med Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny, Hermione och Neville följde med medan de andra återvände till respektive uppehållsrum.

"_Men, hur?_" frågade Dumbledore med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"_Vi råkade träffa på honom bara_" sade Harry och han försökte låta så övertygande han kunde och Dumbledore verkade tro honom eller han låtsades tro honom i alla fall.

"_Länge har vi nu sökt efter honom och så fångar ni honom_." sade han och lät nästan besviken. "_Insåg ni inte att ni utsatte er för fara_?"

"_Det var inget, den här är väl ingenting jämfört med hans herre_!" sade Ron.

Dumbledore såg på dem alla där de stod på hans kontor och nyss hade överlämnat Mr Fudge.

"_Jag skickar efter någon från ministeriet som tar han dom honom och som säkerligen vill ställa några frågor. Ert arbete är slutfört, jag råder er att gå och lägga er igen_." sade Dumbledore till dem alla med ett besynnerligt leende.

De lämnade stilla rektorns kontor och begav sig tillbaka mot tornet. Ron hade tankarna på vad som hänt de senaste timmarna. För tre timmar sedan var han på väg att förråda sin bäste vän och överlämna honom till dödsätare och själv bli en. Nu var han med i en grupp som under förklädnad arbetade för att hitta och förgöra Voldemort en gång för alla. Han kände sig faktiskt fortfarande förvirrad men ändå glad för att han nu visste att han inte hade förrått sin bäste vän. Väl tillbaka i sovsalen lade han sig men kunde inte somna.

"_Harry_?" sade han försiktigt

"_ja"_ svarade Harry från sin säng.

"_Är det säkert att det inte gör något, allt som jag har gjort mot dig menar jag_?" frågade han nervöst.

"_Ja, det gör absolut inget. Du gjorde precis som vi planerat att du skulle göra. Sov nu din lättlurade förrädare_!" sade Harry med ett illa dolt skratt.

Han blev faktiskt lugnare och somnade snart med ett leende på läpparna


	8. Ett glädjande besked

Han satt i biblioteket och arbetade med en uppgift han hade i förvandlingskonst samtidigt som han försökte hitta någon information om en död herrgård. Det hade gått två dagar och ännu hade ingen hittat något. Han trodde sig ha hittat rätt när han hittade ett stycke om en gård i norra Wales men blev besviken när han insåg att det absolut inte var det. Han hade svårt att koncentrera sig, han hade tankarna på det inträffade. Han hade fortfarande lite svårt att acceptera att Malfoy var med dem och att de arbetade under förklädnad mot Ni vet vem. De hade använt hans vilja att göra rätt för sig till att få in honom i deras falskspel mot Mörkrets herre. Hur mycket Harry än intygade att Malfoy var på deras sida litade han inte helt på honom.

Plötsligt kom Ginny springande.

"_Ron, kom vi måste genast till Dumbledore_!" sade hon andfådd.

"_Ta det lugnt, vad är det som är så bråttom_?" frågade han lugnt.

"_Jag vet inte, Hermione sade att du och jag skulle gå till rektorn omedelbart_!" svarade Ginny fortfarande andfådd.

"_Okej, jag kommer_." sade Ron uppgivet, slog ihop sina böcker och följde efter Ginny.

De gick genom korridorerna och kom tillslut fram till den staty som var ingången till rektor Dumbledores kontor där Professor McGonagall och väntade.

"_Vad bra, han väntar på er därinne_" sade hon och släppte in dem. Dumbledore stod inne på kontoret och verkade beundra sin egen fågel Fenix och när de kom in vände han sig mot dem.

"_Ah, vad trevligt att ni kunde komma så fort_!" sade Dumbledore och såg på dem med ett leende ansikte.

"_Jag har en glad nyhet åt er_." sade han. De såg förväntansfulla på honom. Han harklade sig.

"_Jo, det är ju så att ni var ju med när Mr. Fudge tillfångatogs_." började han.

"_Ja_?" sade Ron lite konfunderad.

"_Jo, det är så att en ny trolldomsminister har utsetts_." Dumbledore gjorde en konstpaus. "_Och det blev Mr. Arthur Weasley! Er pappa är numera trolldomsminister_" sade Dumbledore med ett ännu större leende.

Ron stirrade först på Dumbledore med ett förvånat uttryck och sedan blev han med ens klar över vad han sagt och sken upp av ren glädje.

"_Är det sant_?"frågade han eftersom han inte riktigt kunde tro det

"_Javisst. Jag ville berätta för er innan ni får läsa det i tidningarna imorgon_."

Han kunde inte tro det, hans pappa hade blivit ny minister, det verkade helt osannolikt.

"_Ni kanske vill vara för er själva en stund?"_ frågade Dumbledore.

"_Nej, det behövs inte_" svarade de båda fortfarande lätt chockade över den glada nyheten.

"_Okej, nu har jag bara några saker till att säga er. Ni avgör själva om ni vill säga till era bästa vänner nu ikväll, kom ihåg det_." sade han och såg dem i ögonen. "_Dessutom kommer det här att innebära att ni två kommer att vara i större fara då Voldemorts anhängare antagligen kommer att försöka få tag i er i utpressningssyfte. Därför kommer ni två att på ett eller annat sätt att få bevakning_!" sade Dumbledore med allvarlig min. De nickade båda eftersom de förstod att det var för deras bästa.

"_Det är ju helt underbart Ron_!" utbrast både Harry och Hermione där de satt i sina fåtöljer när han berättade för dem om vad som hade hänt..

"_Jag visste att din pappas hårda arbete skulle ge resultat en dag_!" sade Harry med ett leende.

Ron rodnade lite lätt och ryckte på axlarna. "_Äsch_"

"_Vi måste fira det här_!" Fastslog Harry. "_En fest i Hogsmeade nästa helg skulle inte vara fel_."

"_Varför inte nu_?" sade några som lät bekanta. Alla vände sig om mot de två bekanta rösterna.

"_Fred, George! Vad gör ni här_!" utbrast Ron och sprang tvillingarna till mötes.

"_Tror du att vi lämnar vår bror och syster ensamma här på skolan en sådan här glädjefull dag_?" sade de båda. Fler elever hade kommit ner i uppehållsrummet för att se på de två legendariska tvillingarna som gett Filch så mycket problem genom åren.

"_För att fira den nye trolldomsministern, bjuder "Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick" på en fest för alla i Gryffindor!_" sade Fred och plötsligt fanns det massor med honungsöl, pumpasaft, godsaker och annat över hela rummet och festen var igång.  
  
Ryktet om vad som hade inträffat på ministeriet blev större när tvillingarna Fred och George Weasley klev in i stora salen tillsammans med resten av Gryffindoreleverna för frukost. Några hade redan läst tidningen och därefter hade ryktet spridit sig och tvillingarnas återkomst till skolan bekräftade enligt många det ryktet. Dumbledore satt förvånad vid lärarbordet men han fick snart ett stort leende på läpparna istället. Faktum var att alla lärare, förutom Snape och självklart Filch, log stort när de satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet för att äta. Dumbledore reste sig upp.

"_Jag vill hälsa två av våra mest saknade elever välkomna tillbaka även om det bara blir för en stund_" sade han och såg rakt på Fred och George.

"_Jag har dessutom nöjet att meddela att Arthur Weasley har blivit utnämnd till ny Trolldomsminister_." fortsatte han.

Som om Dumbledore beordrat det började nästan alla (inte slytherin) i salen att applådera och riktade sina blickar mot alla Weasleys vid Gryffindorbordet. Ron blev lätt röd om kinderna när han kände allas blickar på sig. Hela dagen gick sedan förvånansvärt snabbt. Alla gratulerade Ron för att hans pappa blivit ny minister. Förutom det hade han faktiskt inte märkt av någon särskild förändring som Dumbledore hade pratat om. Nu satt han i uppehållsrummet tillsammans med Harry och gjorde läxan som de fått av Flitwick. Plötsligt kände Ron hur märket på armen brände till. Han drog försiktigt upp skjortärmen och såg på det. Dumbledores ögon lyste nästan argt upp på honom. Han drog ner ärmen igen.

"_Jag tror Malfoy vill att vi ska komma så fort som möjligt_" viskade han till Harry som också tittat på sitt märke. Harry nickade och de gick upp med sina böcker innan de lämnade Gryffindortornet för att gå till källaren.  
  
En efter en droppade de in och alla verkade undra samma sak.

"_Vad är det frågan om_?"

Malfoy hade väntat på dem och när alla äntligen var samlade tog han till orda.

"_Jag har varit en idiot_!" sade han inledande. Ron reagerade blixtsnabbt.

"_Där ser ni, man kan inte lita på honom_." sade han med hetta.

Malfoy fortsatte utan att bry sig om hans kommentar. "Ja_g borde ha förstått vad han menade redan för flera dagar sedan_!"

"_Vadå, vad menar du?_" frågade Harry som inte heller verkade bry sig om Rons kommentar.

"_Gömstället som vi letar efter. Det är min fars gård han menade! Det är där vi kommer att hitta det vi söker, där gömmer sig Ni vet vem_."

Alla såg på varandra utan att säga något. Ron bröt tystnaden.

"_Förlåt mig, jag reagerade visst för snabbt förut_" sade han till Malfoy med nedslagen, nästan generad blick.

"_Det gör inget. Med tanke på hur jag lurade dig tidigare under hela det här året är det ju inte s_ _konstigt"_ sade han med ett litet leende.

"_Men i alla fall_", fortsatte han, "_Han har sitt gömställe där nu, eller han gömmer det vi letar efter i alla fall. Om vi åker dit kan vi kanske ta honom_!" Alla började prata upphetsat. Var de verkligen nära att slutföra det de hade arbetat hemligt för att uppnå hela året.

"_Men hur ska vi ta oss dit_?" frågade Hermione.

"_Varför tar vi inte bara varsin kvast och flyger dit_?" undrade Ron.

"_Alla har inte en egen kvast Ron_" sade Harry och såg menande på Hermione.

"_Just det, men kvastförrådet ligger precis här bredvid_." sade Malfoy.

Alla såg på varandra utan att säga något.

"_Men då så, då hämtar alla sina kvastar, trollstavar och klär sig varmt medan Malfoy och jag gör ett besök i kvast förrådet_." sade Ron.

Ingen rörde på sig.

"_Men sätt fart_!" utbrast Ron och drog med sig Malfoy till kvastförrådet för att hämta kvastar åt dem som inte hade några. Alla började röra sig mot respektive uppehållsrum för att hämta sina kvastar och ta på sig sina mantlar. Plötsligt kände sig Ron rastlös och otålig på att få komma till Malfoy´s gård. Han kände en otrolig spänning inom sig. Äntligen skulle han få sin hämnd på sin mammas mördare.


	9. Den döda herrgården

"_Är det långt kvar_?" ropade Ron till Malfoy som flög först för att visa vägen. Malfoy vände på sig lite lätt och ropade tillbaka i blåsten.

"_Nej, vi borde se huset snart_!"

De flög i en V-formation för att eventuella vakna mugglare skulle tro att det bara var en flock fåglar som flög iväg. Ron kände sig frusen. De hade flugit i kanske tre timmar nu och det blåste en vind som var allt annat än varm. Det hjälpte inte att de hade de extra tjocka vintermantlarna på sig, det blåste rakt igenom ändå. Plötsligt såg de något stort och svart avteckna sig långt borta. När de kom närmre såg de att det var ett hus.

"_Där är mitt så kallade hem_" sade Malfoy med en nästan äcklad min.

De flög ner och landade i utkanten av trädgården och lämnade kvastarna i en buske för att de inte skulle bli upptäckta. Ron försökte värma upp sina händer för han hade så gott som tappat känseln i dem.

"_Vad jag kommer att bli glad när jag har lärt mig spöktransferens så att jag slipper förfrysa bara för att jag ska någonstans_" sade han och flera av de andra höll huttrande med.

De smög in genom grindarna och stod nu mitt framför det stora grå och dystra huset som på ett sätt liknade ett spökhus. De stod alla och väntade spända medan Malfoy smög fram till huset och kikade runt knutarna för att vara säker på att ingen fanns där. Efter vad som verkade vara en evighet gav han klartecken och de började allesammans försiktigt gå fram mot dörren som Malfoy höll öppen. Precis innanför dörren möttes de av en lång korridor, en trappa upp och en ner. Det var mycket mörkt och de såg inte så mycket förutom grå konturer.

"_Är du säker på att det är rätt att han gömmer sig här_?" frågade Ron.

"_Ja, det måste vara här_." svarade Malfoy men han lät lite osäker nu.

"_Vi delar på oss, vi går tre och tre och om någon hittar något intressant eller hamnar i fara använder vi märket som vi har gjort under året_!" sade Harry.

Alla ansåg att det var mycket bra idé och spred sig tre och tre över hela huset. Ron, Harry och Hermione gick tillsammans ner i källaren. De gick ner för trappan och möttes av ett virrvarr av korridorer. Det var fuktigt och dammigt och det hängde spindelnät lite här och var som de var tvungna att hålla borta med händerna för att inte få det i ansiktet. Ron gick med darrande ben.

"_Varför var vi tvungna att ta källaren för_?" frågade han.

"_Någon skulle göra det_" svarade Harry.

Även om hans spindelrädsla hade mattats av något sedan han hade upptäckt Mrs Weasley död på köksgolvet så var han inte särskilt förtjust i dem. De öppnade den första dörren och upptäckte inget annat än en massa stolar och bord. De gick vidare till nästa. Dörren var låst.

"_Alohomora_" sade Ron och kunde därefter öppna dörren. Något svart kom flygande mot dem och de backade skräckslaget ett steg medan de drog fram sina trollstavar. Det svarta flög bort i korridoren mot trappan.

"_Bara en fladdermus_!" pustade Ron. Han kikade in och fick syn på en massa svarta mantlar och masker som låg i stora högar.

"_Nog ser det ut att ha varit ett högkvarter här om det inte är Lucius extra förråd med mantlar_." sade Ron och slog igen dörren.

De gick vidare men höll nu sina trollstavar redo för att användas. Det blev bara mörkare och mörkare ju längre in de gick och snart tände Hermione sin trollstav så att de skulle ha något sorts ljus. De öppnade varje dörr de kom till och gick in och genomsökte rummen bakom dörrarna grundligt med att öppna lådor och dylikt. I ett rum hittade Ron en mycket intressant anteckning.

"_Titta här_", sade han, "_Det här verkar vara deras plan för vad de ska göra härnäst_."

"_Få se_." sade Harry och tog pergamentet. Efter att både Harry och Hermione granskat vad som stod sade Harry enkelt.

"_Nog har Voldemort varit här alltid! Och han verkar ha planer på att överta både ministeriet och Hogwarts. Dumbledore kanske är intresserad av att läsa det_." Han räckte pergamentet till Ron som stoppade ner det i en av sina fickor som bevis.

De lämnade rummet och fortsatte genom den nu helt kolsvarta korridoren. Plötsligt kom de till en stor hall med fem dörrar på varje sida. Från en av dem kom det ljud och de närmade sig den med stor försiktighet. Ron klev fram och tog tag i dörren som även den var låst. Han hade låst upp den och skulle precis öppna den när de hörde ett annat ljud komma längre bort från en annan dörr. De vände sig hastigt om mot det med trollstavarna uppe och Ron tappade hakan.

"_Percy, vad gör du här_?" sade han förvånat.

"_Sch. Var lite tyst_." sade Percy och såg sig nervöst omkring. "_Jag har varit tillfångatagen av Mr Malfoy under en längre tid. Jag lyckades smita från mitt fängelse för någon timme sen och har försökt hitta ut sedan dess_." sade han vidare medan han gick och ställde sig framför den dörr de nyss varit på väg in genom.

"_Så det var därför du inte kom på mammas begravning_?" sade Ron.

"_Men i alla fall, ni ska ge er av härifrån. Det finns alldeles för farliga saker här_" sade Percy som om han inte hört vad Ron sade.

"_Men vi är här för att få tag i Du vet vem och mammas mördare_!" sade Ron. "_Så vi ger oss inte av förrän vi gjort det_."

"_Varför skulle ni kunna hitta honom här_?" frågade Percy lite frånvarande som om han lyssnade efter något.

"_Efter att pappa blev trolldomsminister så fick vi vissa upplysningar som helt klart sade att både du vet vem och mammas mördare fanns här_!" sade Ron för att inte avslöja för mycket.

Percy ryckte till och spände blicken på Ron. "_Vad sade du att Arthur blivit_!" sade han med en olycksbådande hög röst.

"_Han har blivit trolldomsminister, jag trodde du skulle bli glad för det_." sade Ron med viss förvåning. Percy gjorde då något som ingen av dem räknat med. Han drog upp sin trollstav och riktade den rakt mot Ron.

"_Säg att det inte är sant, din lilla lögnare_!" väste han fram mellan tänderna.

"_Vad är det med dig Percy. Varför gläds du inte som vi andra åt det_?" Percy började svära och sänkte trollstaven.

"_Allt som jag arbetat för är över. Meningslöst! Nu måste vi börja om från början_." sade han och verkade skaka av irritation och såg rakt in i väggen. Plötsligt vände han blicken mot Ron.

"_Det är över men jag ska i alla fall ta en av er först_" sade han och stirrade med brinnande blick på Ron och höjde sin trollstav på nytt.

"_Avada Keda_..." Mer hann han inte säga. Något hade träffat honom i huvudet så att han svimmade av och föll med en duns i golvet. Men det var för sent.

En ljusgrön ljusstråle hade lämnat trollstaven och träffat Ron rakt i bröstet. Han föll till marken med öppen mun som om han skrek ut i ren smärta.  
  
"_**RON**_!" utbrast både Harry och Hermione och sprang fram till honom. Han låg alldeles still på golvet och stirrade uppåt med livlösa ögon.

"_Ron, du får inte vara död_!" sade Hermione med gråten i halsen. De försökte båda skaka på honom som om det skulle få honom att vakna. Ett ljud från dörren de först varit på väg in gjorde att Harry vände sitt ansikte däråt. Först såg han den avsvimmade Percy på golvet och i dörröppningen stod...

"_Percy_?" Hermione ryckte upp huvudet från Ron så häftigt att hennes hår rufsade till sig ordentligt. På golvet låg en avsvimmad Percy och i dörröppningen stod det en till Percy.

"_Vad är det här_?" frågade Harry argt den Percy som stod i dörröppningen. Percy gick mot dem och såg inte på den Percy som låg ner.

"_Vi hinner inte prata om det nu om vi ska rädda Ron_!" sade han kort.

"_Vad menar du, det finns ju inget sätt att göra den förbannelsen ogjord_!" utbrast Harry.

"_Nej precis men han hann aldrig göra förbannelsen komplett. Ron är inte död men han lider just nu och hans liv rinner sakta ut ur honom. Om vi inte gör något kommer han att dö inom två timmar!_" Sade Percy märkbart irriterad.

"_Räck mig era händer_!" Harry och Hermione rörde sig inte. "_Kom igen nu, jag vill rädda Ron och det går inte utan er! Jag förklarar allt ni vill senare_!" Harry gick misstänksamt fram mot honom.

"_Lovar du det_?" frågade han med mycket misstänksam röst.

"_Ja, jag lovar_!" sade Percy och såg rakt in i Harrys nu glödande gröna ögon. Harry tecknade åt Hermione att komma och de gick och ställde sig runt Ron.

"_Okej, ta era trollstavar och rikta dem mot hans hjärta_." sade Percy. De gjorde så, det kändes konstigt att peka med sin trollstav mot sin bäste väns hjärta.

"_Nu måste vi ta varandras händer_." De gjorde så också och lyckades med visst besvär hålla trollstavarna kvar på plats.

"_Nu vill jag att ni tänker på hur mycket ni tyckte om Ron och vad han betydde för er och hur mycket ni betyder för varandra. Sedan vill jag att ni ska rikta den tanken mot Ron_". De gjorde så och Harry kände på något sätt att hans tankar flöt samman med de andras.

"_Nu vill jag att ni håller tanken så tills jag säger till er att sluta_!" sade han och sade sedan med högre röst.

"_Livexelerate_!" Med en gång kände Harry hur något flöt från honom ut genom hans trollstav in i Ron. Efter en stund hostade Ron till.

"_Håll kvar tanken_" sade Percy skarpt samtidigt som Harry kände att han höll på att släppa den. Han började hosta ännu mer och Harry blev allvarligt oroad men Percy sade.

"_Ett litet tag till bara_!" Ron hostade nu upp blod och plötsligt sade Percy det Harry velat att han skulle ha sagt för länge sen.

"_Ta bort tanken och när den är helt borta så tar ni bort stavarna från honom_." Harry och Hermione lät tankarna flyta bort och tog sakta bort trollstavarna från Ron. De kände sig rejält utmattade av vad de nyss gjort men de vände sig ändå direkt till Ron.

"_Är du okej_?"

Han nickade bara lite, han orkade inte prata och han förlorade medvetandet kort därefter. Harry vände sig till Percy.

"_Vad var nu det där_?"

"_Vi har överfört lite av vår livsenergi till Ron. Nu har han tillräckligt med kraft så att vi kan ta honom till Dumbledore_." sade Percy även han märkbart slutkörd.

"_Så han är fortfarande döende_!" sade Harry irriterat. "_Jag trodde du skulle rädda honom_!"

"_Ja, han är döende tills vi kommer till Hogwarts. Förhoppningsvis kommer Dumbledore att kunna bota honom_!" sade Percy och ställde sig upp. "_Han ligger i en sorts koma nu tack vare vårt ingripande men får han inte mer hjälp kommer han att dö en plågsam död_."

De stod ett tag och tittade på den medvetslöse Ron och Harry kunde nästan känna hur livet sakta rann ut ur sin rödhårige väns kropp.

"_Nu vill jag ha en förklaring på vad det är som händer här_!" sade Harry när han kom på att han fortfarande inte hade fått svar på varför det var två Percy i rummet.

"_Vi med_" hördes Neville och Luna säga som tillsammans med Malfoy hade kommit ner i källaren efter att ha hört oväsendet och sett på när de överfört kraft till Ron. Percy som stod upp gick och ställde sig bredvid den medvetslöse Percy. Han lyfte upp huvudet på honom och visade de andra. Det var inte Percy som låg där längre.

"_Men, nyss var det där också du_!" sade Hermione förvånat.

"_Ja, men när Polyjuice-elixiret slutar verka blir personen sitt normala igen_!" sade den vanliga Percy på ett nästan undervisande sätt. "_Jag vill att ni ska hälsa på Percy Weatherby_!" sade Percy Weasley och visade dem den avsvimmade mannen.

De stod och stirrade på den avsvimmade mannen som de trott var den Percy de kände.

"_I mitt namn har han infiltrerat ministeriet, spridit osanningar och idag närapå mördat ytterliggare en i min familj_" sade Percy med sammanbitna tänder som om han försökte hålla tillbaka en vilja att helt enkelt göra slut på mannen. Plötsligt såg Percy upp på Malfoy.

"_**DU**_!" sade han bara och började kasta sig mot Malfoy. Harry och Hermione tog tag i honom.

"_Sluta, han är med oss_!" sade Harry. Percy tittade dumt på Harry.

"_Har han förhäxat dig_?" frågade han.

"_Nej, det har han verkligen inte_" sade alla andra från gruppen som nu hade kommit ner i källaren. Percy lugnade sig när han såg alla som stod och försvarade Malfoy.

"_Jag får väl tro på er_!" sade han surt och rättade till sin klädnad. Harry såg noga på honom innan han tog ordet igen.

"_Nu, du sade att han skulle kunna bli botad på Hogwarts. Då tar vi och åker dit_!" sade Harry. Hermione trollade fram en bår som de lade Ron på och tog så upp honom från källaren. Percy lät Weatherby sväva med upp. Väl tillbaka där de gömt sina kvastar kom Harry på ett problem.

"_Hur ska vi nu kunna transportera Ron utan att han skadas och dessutom få med oss den där_?" frågade han och pekade på Weatherby. "_Vi har ju bara Rons kvast över_" tillade han uppgivet.

"_Det blir väl ingen konst_!" sade Neville och slängde ut sin trollstav i luften. Bara minuten senare stod den lila trippeldäckade Nattbussen framför dem.

"_Du är ett geni Neville_", utbrast Hermione, "_varför tänkte inte jag på det_!"

De slängde in sina kvastar i bussen, Percy skuffade in Weatherby och band fast honom på en bädd och sedan hjälptes de åt att få in båren med Ron på och såg till att han låg säkert. Stan Shunpike stirrade på dem som om han inte trodde sina ögon. Plötsligt hördes en smäll från huset och allas blickar riktades dit, tjugo dödsätare kom rusande mot bussen.

"_Vad är det som ni håller på med egentligen_?" frågade Stan Harry och de andra. Percy tog tag i hans kläder och lyfte lätt upp honom och väste ilsket fram:

"_Strunta i det du och kör istället för helvete_!"

Stan stirrade skräckslaget på dem alla medan dödsätarna kom närmare men vände sig om och sade åt Ern att köra och bussen körde iväg med ett pang. Stan vände sig snart till gruppen igen.

"_Vad är det ni har gjort? Och hur mår han_?" frågade han och pekade på Ron.

"_Han mår bara bra, tillsvidare. Vad vi gjort är vår ensak_." sade Harry och stirrade tillbaka på Stan. Stan såg på honom och verkade först nu inse vem det var för han ryckte till. Han såg på dem allihop en i taget och sade tillslut.

"_En sådan samling av olika personer kan inte ha varit ute på en nöjestripp och hamnat i nöd_."

"_Nej, det kanske vi inte har men det vi gjort behöver inte spridas. Du ställer för mycket frågor Stan_!" sade Harry och såg nu argt på honom. Stan verkade förstå vad han menade och frågade istället.

"_Vart vill ni_?" Några i gruppen skrattade lite.

"_Är det inte uppenbart_?" frågade Hermione och fortsatte "_Till Hogwarts såklart_!"


	10. Åter till Hogwarts

De satt tysta i den skakande och smällande bussen, alla verkade fundera på samma sak.  
  
Vad hade de fått ut av natten? Ron hade blivit dödligt skadad och fanns ingen bot på Hogwarts skulle han med all sannolikhet dö. De hade befriat Percy Weasley från hans fångenskap men annars hade inte natten gett något. Malfoy bröt tystnaden.  
  
"Jag vet vad ni tänker men jag ville inte att det här skulle hända!"  
  
"Ingen beskyller dig för att ha lurat oss dit för att få oss dödade." sade Harry.  
  
"Det gick helt enkelt inte som vi ville" fortsatte han och lät blicken sorgset falla på Ron och fick syn på pergamenten som stack ut ur hans klädnad. Han tog upp dem och höll dem med triumferande blick.  
  
"Kanske var inte natten så lönlös ändå." sade han.  
  
"Vadå?" frågade alla.  
  
"Vi hittade dem här pergamenten nere i källaren. De beskriver tydligt Voldemorts planer." sade han och log nu.  
  
Malfoy drog upp något ur sin ficka, det var en svart låda.  
  
"Det här snodde jag åt mig från min fars rum. Det är hans hemliga låda där han förvarar viktiga meddelanden och sådant. Vi får titta i den sedan och jämföra" sade han.  
  
Bussen saktade in och stannade tvärt. De var framme utanför ingången till Hogwarts. De bar försiktigt ut båren och lät den sedan sväva upp mot slottet, Percy lät Weatherby sväva vid sidan som innan medan Harry och Hermione gick bredvid Ron. De andra tog hand om kvastarna och de gick alla upp mot slottets port. Innan de kom fram öppnades porten och någon kom springandes mot dem. Harry tittade upp och såg att det var Dumbledore, McGonagall och Snape.  
  
"Vad har ni gjort!" utbrast McGonagall förskräckt och såg på dem med en hård blick.  
  
"Vi vill inte diskutera det här professorn" sade Hermione.  
  
"Hon har rätt, vi måste få in Ron till madam Pomfrey först!" fortsatte Harry.  
  
McGonagall och Snape tittade på Dumbledore som bara nickade och började gå in i slottet för att leda dem till sjukhusflygeln. Under tiden som de tog sig till madam Pomfrey gick Snape och sneglade på dem på ett olycksbådande sätt. Madam Pomfrey blev alldeles till sig när de kom och tog in Ron bakom en skärm och körde ut dem från rummet och smällde igen dörren.  
Dumbledore ledde dem sedan till ett närliggande klassrum. Weatherby slängde de på golvet. När alla satt ner ställde Dumbledore, McGonagall och Snape sig framför dem.  
  
"Dumbledore Sir, jag vill..." började Harry.  
  
"Tystnad när rektorn ska tala" röt Snape.  
  
Harry skulle säga något för att svara Snape men Dumbledore avbröt honom.  
  
"Jag vill nu veta precis alla dumheter ni har haft för er!" sade Dumbledore med en för den gamle mannen ovanligt hård röst.  
  
Harry märkte hans besvikelse och ilska i den blick han gav dem alla. Snape gick fram till Harry, tog tag i hans arm och drog ner ärmen på klädnaden.  
  
"Ni kan börja med att förklara märkena ni har på era armar!" sade han och höll upp Harrys arm i luften i ett hårt grepp.  
  
Ingen sade något.  
  
"Kanske det går lättare om jag hämtar lite sanningsserum." sade han i en hotfull röst.  
  
"Jag ska berätta om du släpper min arm!" sade Harry stelt.  
  
Snape höll på att slå till honom men Dumbledore sade enkelt:  
  
"Släpp armen och låt oss höra vad han har att säga!"  
  
Snape släppte armen motvilligt med att slänga ner den i Harrys knä.  
  
"Jo, det var så att vi samlades för att spionera på Voldemort och försöka ta reda på var han gömde sig och vad han skulle göra." sade Harry och de andra höll nickande med.  
  
"Därför startade vi en grupp som utåt skulle se ut som om vi arbetade för Voldemort men i själva verket arbetade för att krossa honom. Märket är en del av förklädnaden!" fortsatte han.  
  
"Skulle mörkrets märke vara en del av en förklädnad, Potter?" frågade Snape ironiskt. "Jag skulle inte tro så!" sade han med mörk röst.  
  
McGonagall stod och stirrade på Harrys arm.  
  
"Severus, titta en gång till på märket." sade hon med häpen röst.  
  
Snape tog åter hårt tag i Harrys arm och granskade märket ytterliggare en gång till och fick sedan samma förvånade blick som Ron fått när han fick reda på sanningen.  
  
I den närmaste timmen berättade dem sedan hur de arbetat för att avslöja Voldemorts gömställe och hur de gjort för att det skulle se så verkligt ut som möjligt.  
  
"Det var därför vi var i Malfoys hus. För att Fudge sagt att han gömde honom där."  
  
Alla tre stod och såg på varandra och begrundade vad de hört. Dumbledore sade tillslut.  
  
"Så ni har åter startat Dumbledores armé? Och lyckats fånga dödsätarna Fudge och Weatherby och befriat Percy Weasley." Han verkade fundera ett tag och suckade sedan.  
  
"Att ni inte har sagt något, av alla dumma saker jag varit med om att elever har gjort är detta en av de mest lysande." sade han med en röst blandad av trötthet och stolthet.  
  
Alla blev förvånade när han sade det, även Snape som verkade ha trott att de skulle få en utskällning.  
  
"Dock måste jag säga att det var dumt av er att utsätta er för den fara som ni gjorde. Det var rena rama turen att ni kom därifrån med bara en skadad, stället kryllade av dödsätare fast just när ni kom var de ute i det andra huset!" fortsatte Dumbledore nu med hårdare ton.  
  
"Men hur visste ni det?" frågade Harry.  
  
"Professor Snape övervakade huset och när han märkte att ni kom dit kom han direkt och varnade mig. Vi var precis på väg dit när Nattbussen stannade här." sade Dumbledore.  
  
De såg alla på Snape som nu stod och såg viktig ut.  
  
"Vill Professor Snape och McGonagall vara vänliga och föra Mr Weatherby till det säkra rummet och underrätta ministern!" sade Dumbledore efter ett tag och de båda lämnade rummet med fången.  
  
Han vände sig sedan till gruppen.  
  
"Jag vill tacka er för ert arbete. Jag vill inte att ni gör mer nu. Lämna det ni hittade i huset här på katedern!" sade han och de fick alla ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck, hur kunde han veta?  
  
Harry och Malfoy gick och lade det de hade på katedern.  
  
"Nu när vi är ensamma vill jag att ni ska veta att jag är stolt över er för ert arbete men jag måste uppmana er att inte göra mer hemliga uppdrag just nu." sade han och log ett mystiskt leende.  
  
"Återvänd till era sovsalar och sov några timmar, förutom Ni fyra" sade han och pekade på Harry, Hermione, Ginny och Percy.  
  
"Ni följer mig till sjukhusflygeln."  
  
Medan de andra återvände till respektive sällskapsrum för att få sig några timmars sömn gick Dumbledore åter till madam Pomfrey. Hon var klar med undersökningen av Ron och han låg nu bakom skärmar och fick inte störas. De satte sig inne på hennes kontor.  
  
"Jag är rädd att jag inte kan göra så mycket för honom just nu!" sade hon.  
  
Harry for upp från stolen.  
  
"Va! Du måste göra något. Han får inte dö!" utbrast han ilsket.  
  
Dumbledore gick och lade en hand på Harrys axlar för att lugna honom.  
  
"Jag vill att du sätter dig ner!" sade han i en något hård ton.  
  
När Harry satt sig ner fortsatte han.  
  
"Som ni berättade förut ligger han nu i en sorts koma. Inget liknande har tidigare hänt men vi kommer att göra allt för att hitta ett sätt att bota honom på!"  
  
"Så du menar att det kanske inte finns något som kan rädda honom?" sade Hermione med darrande röst.  
  
Han suckade.  
  
"Ja, det är vad jag menar. Men nu befinner han sig i en annan värld och innan vi har hittat någon sorts information om vad som kan bota honom råder jag er att ta det lugnt och låta honom vila."  
  
"Nu vill jag att ni återvänder till era sovsalar. Vi underrättar er om vi kommer på något som kan hjälpa Ron, vilket jag hoppas att ni också gör om ni skulle komma på något!"  
  
De gick med tunga steg till Gryffindortornet. Det kändes inte alls lika bra nu som för några timmar sedan när de gav sig av. Harry kunde inte sova utan satte sig i en soffa och började leta i sina böcker efter fakta om hur man botar ett dödsliknande tillstånd.

Det hade gått en vecka och Harry satt i Gryffindors uppehållsrummet och var som ett stort åskmoln, han hade inte hittat någon information om hur de skulle kunna bota Ron. De flesta undvek honom. Den enda som faktiskt vågade komma i närheten av honom var Hermione som trots hans sinnesstämning inte svek från hans sida. I en vecka hade alla från gruppen gått och mått dåligt men Harry verkade ha tagit det som hänt extra hårt.  
  
"Kom igen Harry, vill du inte gå och hälsa på Hagrid?" frågade Hermione samtidigt som hon kramade om honom.  
  
"Nej" svarade han kort.  
  
"Det som hände har hänt, det hjälper inte Ron att du sitter och surar." sade Hermione på sitt tillrättavisande sätt men ändå på ett mjukt sätt.  
  
Harry slet sig loss från Hermione och fäste blicken på henne.  
  
"Förstår du inte?" sade han och fortsatte snart.  
  
"Hade vi inte startat gruppen och lurat med Ron på det sätt som vi gjorde skulle han inte ligga halvdöd nu!"  
  
Hermione tog hans hand och såg djupt in i hans ögon.  
  
"Du får inte anklaga dig själv för vad som hände. Det var den där Weatherbys fel!"  
  
Harry lade plötsligt ner huvudet i Hermiones knä och kunde inte hindra tårarna.  
  
"Jag vill bara inte att han ska dö! Det räcker med Mrs Weasley och Sirius." snyftade han fram.  
  
Hermione lyfte upp hans huvud och såg rakt på honom.  
  
"Vi ska inte låta Ron dö och vi ska låta Voldemort betala för allt ont han gjort men för Rons skull måste vi vara starka nu. Jag tror att han känner av det och ju starkare vi är desto bättre kommer han att må." sade Hermione med lugn röst.  
  
Deras ansikten kom närmare varandra och deras tårar blötte ner deras klädnader medan de omfamnade varandra. Ginny och Neville som suttit och tittat på dem vände bort sina huvuden med generade ansikten.

Varje dag besökte de Ron som varken blev bättre eller sämre för tillfället. Ingen hade lyckats komma på något som skulle kunna bota honom. Dumbledore hade gått igenom uppgifterna som de hade hittat när de var i Malfoys hus och Arthur Weasley hade rensat ministeriet från alla som det på något sätt framkom i pergamenten att de arbetade för Voldemort. De hade under förhör gjorda av Snape, Lupin och Moody erkänt och därför litade de på informationen de funnit. Det var det enda positiva just nu. Lektionerna pågick som vanligt i övrigt med den skillnad att Harry satt tillsammans med Hermione istället för med Ron. Malfoy fortsatte att vara elak och stöddig när han var tillsammans med de andra från Slytherin men i bakgrunden arbetade han febrilt med att finna botemedlet åt Ron. Det enda som skilde Malfoy nu från då var att han delvis börjat stöta bort Crabbe och Goyle.  
  
En dag när Harry satt i biblioteket kom han helt plötsligt ihåg en boktitel han sett när de letade igenom källaren på Malfoys hus. "Magiska växter och deras för allmänheten okända verkningar."  
  
Han reste sig direkt och började leta igenom biblioteket om den titeln fanns där. Efter en timme frågade han biblioteksföreståndarinnan och fick reda på att den titeln inte fanns i biblioteket här i alla fall. Han återvände istället till sällskapsrummet för att hitta Hermione men hon syntes inte till någonstans. Han gjorde då en sak som han i princip lovat Dumbledore att inte göra. Han tog upp sin trollstav och satte den mot märket på armen och uttalade formeln som innebar samling. En halvtimme senare var hela gruppen samlad i rummet i källaren. Harry såg noga på dem.  
  
"Är ni beredda att återvända till Malfoys hus?" frågade han.  
  
Ingen svarade.  
  
"Jag tror att det finns ett svar på hur man kan bota Ron där!" sade han.  
  
"De som inte vill behöver inte följa med men jag tänker åka dit och hämta det som jag tror kommer att rädda livet på Ron." sade han och tog tag i sin kvast som han hade tagit med sig.  
  
Alla hade skinit upp i ett triumferande leende och Neville sade.  
  
"Självklart följer jag med!" och försvann ut för att hämta en kvast.


	11. En mörk natt

Tre timmar senare var de tillbaka i källaren på Malfoys hus och letade alla igenom alla rum för att hitta boken Harry ville ha tag på. Efter vad som verkade vara en evighet kom Luna springande så nervös att hon inte visste vart hon var.  
  
"Jag har hittat den!" utbrast hon när hon fick tag på Harry.  
  
Harry tog emot boken och stirrade på den ett tag innan han öppnade den och började leta mellan sidorna. Han hade precis kommit fram till en sida om "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" när Neville utropade.  
  
"Det där är ju växten jag fick i födelsedagspresent förra året." och pekade på bilden, han hade inte sett texten.  
  
Harry läste vidare och fann det han sökte efter.  
  
"Mimbulus Mimbletonia kan med rätt behandling och beredning väcka den som ligger i en koma orsakad av en förbannelse. Den kan i rätt kombination även återväcka de döda om man skulle lyckas träffa dem i världen efter denna även fast man själv inte är död. Vilka de andra ingredienserna som behövs är, är än så länge okänt"  
  
Efteråt följde en beskrivning av hur man skulle göra elixiret i fråga. Harry stirrade på texten och kände en enorm glädje blossa upp inom sig. Han såg upp på de andra.  
  
"Vi har hittat det vi kom hit för. Låt oss återvända till Hogwarts och meddela Dumbledore." sade han och började gå mot trappan upp från källaren när han hörde ett hånfullt och elakt skratt bakom sig.  
  
Han vände sig sakta om och mot gruppen kom Voldemort och minst tio dödsätare som verkade vara från den inre cirkeln.  
  
"Så ni kommer för att möta ert öde!" väste Voldemort triumferande.  
  
En grön stråle sköt från hans trollstav mot Harry som lyckades hoppa undan och strålen träffade väggen bakom dem istället och efterlämnade ett stort hål. De andra i gruppen svarade genom att kasta olika förbannelser mot Voldemort som undvek dem och de träffade en av dödsätarna istället.  
  
"Dårar." sade han kort innan han fortsatte.  
  
"Låt oss gå ihop Harry. Tillsammans kan vi styra både trollkarlsvärlden och mugglarvärlden för evig tid" sade Voldemort med så inbjudande röst han kunde.  
  
"ALDRIG!" vrålade Harry till svar.  
  
"Då ska ni d" kom Lucius Malfoy fram och sade och riktade sin stav mot gruppen.  
  
Precis när han skulle uttala en förbannelse kom en röd blixt farande bakom Harry och lamslog Mr Malfoy.  
  
"Det tror jag inte att de ska!" mullrade Dumbledores stämma bakom dem.  
  
Harry vände sig om och förutom Dumbledore stod alla ur Ordern och samtliga lärare från Hogwarts och riktade sina trollstavar mot dödsätarna.  
  
"Förinta dem!" vrålade Voldemort åt dödsätarna innan han själv försvann med ett plopp.  
  
Förbannelser flög genom luften och Harry och de andra tryckte sig mot väggen.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledores röst nådde Harry.  
  
"Ta er ut härifrån och ta er tillbaka så fort ni kan!" sade han och såg rakt på Harry.  
  
"Vi kan strida!" ropade Harry tillbaka.  
  
"NEJ! Ni ska återvända till Hogwarts! Det är en direkt order!" sade Dumbledore med sträng röst.  
  
Harry nickade och allihop sprang de genom havet av förbannelser som flög genom luften och de stannade inte fören de var vid sina kvastar som de omedelbart hoppade på och flög iväg tillbaka mot Hogwarts så fort de kunde.

Dumbledore och lärarna kom tillbaka med sammanbitna miner sent under natten och det var verkligen mörkt ute. Flera av dem haltade och flera andra blödde från sår på olika delar av kroppen. Aurorer kom med ett flertal tillfångatagna dödsätare. Dumbledore tog gruppen in i ett klassrum.  
  
"Dumbledore Sir!" började Harry men Dumbledore avbröt honom tvärt.  
  
"Harry, och även ni andra, lyssna noga!"  
  
"Idag gick kriget mot Voldemort in i en ny fas, det var därför ni skulle lämna det stället så fort som möjligt. De vi tillfångatagit kommer att få hårda straff! Ett av Voldemorts gömställen har avslöjats, vilket kan föra oss längre i kampen mot honom." han sade det med en förklarande ton.  
  
"Nu, varför återvände ni dit?" frågade han med hård röst.  
  
Harry tog fram boken han tagit med sig och gav till Dumbledore.  
  
"Jo, vi har hittat det som kan bota Ron!" sade han.  
  
Dumbledore tog emot boken och såg förvånat ner på sidan som Harry slagit upp. När han läst igenom vad som stod, sade han bara kort.  
  
"Så ni har hittat botemedlet nu." Han såg upp på dem och man såg verkligen att han var trött och sargad. Harry hade aldrig sett honom se så gammal ut.  
  
"Harry, Hermione och Ginny, Kom med mig till mitt kontor, jag har en sak jag vill prata med er om där!" sade han med en underlig röst och vände sig om och gick före till sitt kontor.

_Han öppnade ögonen för en kort stund. Smärtorna höll på att göra honom galen. Varje muskel sved och ömmade. Samtidigt kändes det som att han var utsatt för ett flertal Cruciatusförbannelser och huvudet kändes som att det höll på att sprängas. Han hostade upp en blandning av slem och blod i hinken vid sidan av sängen, det gjorde han varje gång han vaknade till som han hade gjort till och från under de senaste två dagarna. Han ville så gärna att allt bara skulle försvinna, att han skulle slippa ha denna smärta jämt och ständigt. De enda gånger han slapp den var när han märkte att någon gav honom något medel som antagligen var en sorts medicin men den hjälpte bara en kort stund innan smärtorna återkom. Han ville skrika av smärta men han orkade inte och dessutom verkade det som att han blivit stum, han fick inte fram ett ljud hur mycket han än försökte. Även när han var bortdomnad och medvetslös kände han smärtan och varje minut såg han det gröna stickande ljuset i ögonen. _

_Han slog igen ögonen igen och drog en djup suck.  
Plötsligt såg han en stor korridor som han själv stod i. Han vandrade bortåt i den och kom fram till en stor dörr, det verkade strömma ut ljus från den andra sidan. Han vände sig om och såg åt andra hållet, där fanns sjukhusflygeln på Hogwarts. Han vände sig mot dörren och öppnade den. Han blev förbluffad över vad han såg. Det var en enorm sal han hade kommit in i. Det var mycket ljust och han blev glad och varm av det. Han vandrade runt ett tag och fick syn på två personer som han kände igen. Han sprang mot dem, han kände en enorm värme komma in i kroppen och smärtan försvann, han kände sig glad. En linje drogs upp framför honom och gjorde att han inte kunde komma längre s han stannade till. Han hörde en röst inne i huvudet.  
  
"Beakta ditt val noga, det går inte att ändra. Stanna kvar och lev med allt som tillhör det eller gå vidare och se dem aldrig mer."  
  
Han såg ut genom dörren och korridoren och såg längtansfullt mot allt som kunde hända där, samtidigt såg han mot sin mamma som stod på andra sidan linjen. Han återvände till sjuksängen och alla smärtor återkom. Han kände sig ändå glad, för mitt i smärtan kände han sina vänners kärlek och deras osvikliga vänskap. Han tänkte på allt kul han gjort under livet med sina bästa vänner och ett leende spred sig över ansiktet. Allt han gjort passerade framför ögonen. Hur dem besegrat ett troll, spelat ett enormt parti schack, flugit en magisk bil, vunnit quidditchpokalen, räddat Sirius, sett på världsmästerskapen i quidditch och allt annat de gjort tillsammans flöt förbi ögonen som en film och han kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna som kom. Han såg sina vänner passera som ett minne framför ögonen en sista gång och slog sedan igen ögonlocken. De sista smärtorna lämnade hans kropp och han skulle aldrig mer känna dem_.

Det var en riktigt mörk natt och inne på rektorns kontor på Hogwarts skrek en pojke med ett ärr i pannan rakt ut, en flicka med tjockt burrigt brunt hår begravde gråtande ansiktet i sin elevhemsföreståndares klädnad och en flicka med rött hår grät otröstligt...

* * *

Här slutar "En mörk Natt", Jag hoppas att den varit till nöje för er som läst den och jag tackar för de kommentarer som kommit under resans gång. Tack än en gång för visat intresse.


End file.
